In the prior art, a motor vehicle is known from US 2015/0149023 A1 that is designed to drive autonomously. The motor vehicle comprises at least one autonomous driving sensor operative to monitor at least one state while operating in an autonomous mode. The motor vehicle is further operative to identify at least one occupant, to select a profile associated with the occupant and to operate at least one subsystem autonomously according to the selected profile and to monitor the at least one state by means of the at least one autonomous driving sensor.
The object of the present invention is to provide an operating method for a motor vehicle that is designed for autonomous driving, with which a person requiring supervision, in particular a child, can be transported and to provide a motor vehicle that is designed to carry out the operating method.